Jesse is a Jerk
by ReadingChipmonk
Summary: This is when Rose & Jesse went to the lounge that nobody used on the 4th floor to 'study', when Dimitri walked, or better yet, stormed in. Of course with some twists! ;D  I hope you like it! Rated M. Jesse/Rose/Dimitri
1. Upstairs

**This is when Rose and Jesse went up to the fourth floor lounge that nobody used and Dimitri walked in, with some twists of course. ;)**

**But I pretty much coped some lines from the book, and then changed some, and of course, added a lot. ;)**

**Read & Respond **_**please...**_** This is a one-shot...**

Slipping downstairs, I caught his eye through the main visiting area. Moving past him, I paused and whispered, "There's a lounge on the fourth floor that nobody uses. Take the stairs on the other side of the bathrooms and meet me there in five minutes. The lock on the door is broken."

He complied within a second, and we found the lounge dark, dusty, and deserted. The lock on the door was broken just as I thought it would be. We entered the room without a second thought and closed the door behind us.

Jesse sat on the couch, and I laid back on it, putting my feet in his lap.

"You really here to study, or was that just an excuse?" I asked.

"No. It was real. Had to do an assignment with Meredith." The tone in his voice indicated he wasn't happy about it.

"Oooh," I teased. "Is working with a dhampir beneath your royal blood? Should I be offended?"

He smiled, showing a mouthful of perfect white teeth and fangs. "You're a lot hotter than she is."

"Glad I make the cut." There was a sort of a heat in his eyes that was turning me on, as was his hand sliding up my leg.

Sitting up, I moved closer to him and draped a leg over his lap and wrapped my arms around him as his testosterone kicked in. He kissed me eagerly - sloppily even - pushing me against the back of the couch. I relaxed into what had to be the first enjoyable physical activity I'd had in weeks.

We kissed like that for a long time, intertwining our tongues and grinding on each other. And I didn't stop him when he pulled off my shirt.

"I'm not having sex," I warned between kisses. I had no intention of losing my virginity on a couch in a lounge.

He paused, thinking it over and finally decided not to push it. "Okay." And he went back to kissing me.

He then pushed me onto the couch, lying over me, kissing me with fierceness. His lips traveled down to my neck, and when the sharp points of his fangs brushed against my skin, I couldn't help but let out an excited gasp.

He raised himself up to look into my face with open surprise. I could barely breathe for a moment, recalling the rush of pleasure a vampire bite could fill me with. Then it hit me. Even if we didn't have sex, giving blood while we did _this _was still wrong, even dirty.

"Don't," I warned.

"You want to." His voice held excited wonder. "I can tell."

"No, I don't."

His eyes lit up. "You do. Hey, have you done this before?"

"No," I scoffed. "Of course not."

Jesse might flirt a lot and have a big mouth, but he wasn't stupid. "You act like you have. You got excited when I was by your neck."

"You're a good kisser," I countered, though it wasn't entirely true. He kissed me again, like he was going to drop the subject, so I kissed him back. Then he pulled away and looked at my face. Without a word, he leaned his mouth to my neck and grazed his teeth on my skin, making me hold my breathe.

"I knew it." His eyes got all bright as I pushed him away a little.

"No you didn't. Because it's not true." I tried to hide the fact that it was true, It was a turn on, but I guess he was actually smarter than I thought. "Okay, so I was scared. I thought you were actually going to bite me."

"Yeah, whatever. You want it as bad as I do." He didn't say it in a question, but I answered anyways.

"No I don't. I'm not a blood whore." I snapped, almost yelling the last part, but I'm not that stupid, just in case someone was actually on this floor doing what we're doing, being out passed curfew.

"But you _want _it. You like it. All dhamp girls do." His teeth were on my skin again. Sharp. Wonderful.

Before I could try to push him away again, he bit down on my neck, hard, making me let out a sharp squeal. But before I knew it, I was moaning along with him. He grinded his pelvis into mine, making us both moan some more, even louder. He ripped his shirt off without moving his mouth from my neck.

After he tossed his shirt on the floor, he reached down to undo his pants buckle and zipper. I shoved his hands away as I did it for him, and he undid mine for me. He moved his mouth from the bite mark on my neck, and licked it as I arched up to him. I know I fed Lissa before, but never like this.

After he had licked the bite mark clean, he pushed his pants down, showing off the tent in his boxers. He then grabbed my jeans and pulled them off for me, leaving me in my matching black, lace under garments. He crawled back on top me, leaving kisses all along my stomach. I grabbed him by the neck and pushed his lips to mine as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed his erection to my sex. He moaned against my lips as he started to slide a hand down my stomach and to my underwear.

"I'm not having sex," I mumbled against his lips as I pulled his hand to my breast.

"I know," he mumbled back. He squeezed my breast and then moved his hand back to my thong anyways. He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. "But that," he whispered as he kissed me again and slid his hand under my thong. ". .doesn't mean. ." He kissed me again and stuck a finger in my sex, making me moan. ". . we can't. ." He kissed me yet again and stuck another finger in my hole. ". . have fun!" He kissed me fiercely again as he began to thrust and wiggle his fingers in my sex. I thrust my hips up to meet him as he kissed along my neck and down to my breast. With his other hand, he pushed my bra down a little and pinched my nipple. I moaned and arched my back up to him. He kept thrusting his fingers in me, hitting my clit so many times that I thought I'd go crazy.

He kept pinching my nipple as he moved his mouth to my other nipple and sucked on it. I slid an arm around his neck and pushed him against me, making him end up bitting my breast. In response, I screamed out in pleasure, also cuming all over his fingers.

"Are you sure about having no sex?" Jesse asked me as he licked up the blood from my breast.

"Yes," I said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." I didn't want to tell him that I've never had sex before. Everyone in this school, even the teachers, thought I slept around all the time. I hadn't even went this far before. But I wasn't even going to tell him that either.

"Are you scared that I'll tell everyone? Or that I'd hurt you?"

"No," I whispered softly, even though that was one of the reasons. Jesse has the biggest mouth in school, everyone would know before morning if we did.

"You know you didn't even want me to bit you, but it looked like you liked that." He had a point, I definitely wasn't going to tell him that.

"That's only because that's what a vampire bit does. Send endorphins into the bittie and the bitter. I didn't like it at all. As a matter of fact, I _hate _you."

"That's not what it looked like."

"You should be speaking." I giggled as he looked down at his boxers, seeing the tent even bigger than it was earlier.

"Yeah, so what. You did this to me, so you should fix it."

"Hell no. Fix it yourself." I pushed hard on him, making him fall off the couch. I jumped up, grabbed my clothes and ran for the door. But as I grabbed the handle, Jesse grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back to the couch, throwing me down hard and pinning me down. I kicked him in the gut, but not very hard since he had a good grip on me, and I was sort of hurt in an area that I wasn't use to, since this _was _the first time I'd gone this far.

"You _will _help me fix my erection," he said as he looked straight into my eyes, not blinking once. I stared at him with a confused look and then tried to get back up. But he pushed me down harder and looked into my eyes again. "You _will _give me a blow job until I cum _right _into your mouth, and you _will _like it." I stared into his big eyes as he kicked his boxers off and I dropped my clothes on the floor again.

Jesse grabbed me by the shoulders, but not too hard, and pulled me on top of him as he lied down. He kissed me real fiercely, pushing me to his body, making me fill his hard erection on my stomach. He guided one of my hands to his penis, moving it up and down for me until I got the rhythm. He slid his tongue on my bottom lip, asking permission to enter my mouth. I opened for him, intertwining our tongues before I pulled away and kissed down his chest.

I moved my hand to his balls, massaging them I licked and teased his cock. I moved one hand along his shaft and squeezed it, making it even more purple. I moved my hand up and down, and then to the head as a seed fell from it.

"Lick it up," Jesse whispered. And I complied as I licked the tip of his head, making him moan. He put his hands on my head, tangling his fingers in my hair. He pushed me all the way down on his shaft, making me gag. I pulled up, spitting saliva on his cock. I rubbed my spit on his penis and his balls, squeezing his balls for an extra measure. He pushed my head back down, but not all the way this time. He moved my head along his cock until he got a good rhythm that he liked.

"Just like that," he groaned as my front teeth slid across his penis. I felt him throb in my mouth, like he was getting close to the edge. I kept up the rhythm until I thought I heard footsteps out in the hall, slowing down a bit so I could hear better. Jesse apparently didn't hear as he pushed my head back down and moaned out loud.

And that was when the door opened.


	2. To My Room

_ And that was when the door opened._

We sprang apart, but not before Jesse shot his load all in my mouth and some on my face. I was somewhat ready to handle a fellow student or even possibly the matron. What I was not ready for was . . . _Dimitri_.

He burst in the door like he'd expected to find us, and in that horrible moment, with him raging like a storm, I knew why Mason had called him a god. In the blink of an eye, he crossed the room and jerked Jesse up by his hair, nearly holding the Moroi off the ground.

"What's your name?" barked Dimitri.

"J-Jesse, sir. Jesse Zeklos, sir."

"Mr. Zeklos, do you have permission to be in this part of the dorm?"

"No, sir."

"Do you know the rules about male and female interactions around here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I suggest that you get out of here as fast as you can before I turn you over to someone who will punish you accordingly. If I ever see you like this again-" Dimitri pointed to me hiding behind a pillow, barely dressed, with tears in my eyes- "_I _will be the one to punish you. And it _will _hurt. _A lot. _Do you understand me?"

Jesse swallowed with wide eyes. "Yes, sir!"

"Then go." Dimitri released him, and, if possible, Jesse got out of there faster than Dimitri had burst in, like the room was on fire or something. Then my mentor turned to me, a dangerous glint in his eyes. He didn't say anything, but the angry, disapproving message came through loud and clear.

And then it shifted slightly.

It was almost like he was checking me out. And if it was any other guy I would have come up with a smart come back. But it was Dimitri, and I didn't know if he would be even more pissed at me if I did. Then I remembered what I was wearing, only my matching black, lace bra and thong.

And, finally, I noticed that a hot flush spread over me, and that look in his gorgeous brown eyes was doing more to me than Jesse's kisses, and even bites, had. Dimitri was quiet and distant sometimes, but he also had a dedication and an intensity that I'd never seen in any other person. I wondered briefly how that kind of power and strength translated into . . . well, sex. I wondered what it it'd be like for him to touch me - shit!

What was I thinking? Was I out of my damn mind? I was just telling Jesse no not that long ago, and here I was thinking about it with Dimitri. Embarrassed, I covered my feelings with attitude.

"You see something you like?" I asked

"Get dressed."

I grabbed all my clothes and started putting my shirt back on as I asked, "How'd you find me anyways? You following me to make sure I don't run away?"

"Be quiet," he snapped, leaning down so that we were at eye level. "A janitor saw you and reported you. Do you have any idea how stupid this was?"

"I know, I know, the whole probation thing, right?"

"Not just that. I'm talking about the stupidity of getting in that kind of situation in the first place."

"I get in that kind of situation all the time, Comrade," I lied, this was my _first _time going anywhere near this far. "Or haven't you heard? It's not a big deal." Anger replaced my fear.

"Stop calling me that. You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Sure I do. I had to do a report on Russia and the R.S.S.R. last year."

"_U_.S.S.R. And it _is _a big deal for a Moroi to be with a dhampir girl. They like to brag."

"So?"

"_So?_" he looked disgusted. "So don't you have any respect? Do you like making yourself look cheap? Think about Lissa. This reflects back on her too. And me."

"Oh, I see. Is that what this is about? Am I hurting your big, bad male pride? Are you afraid I'll ruin your reputation?"

"My reputation is already made, Rose. What you do with yours remains to be seen." His voice hardened again. "Now get back to your room - if you can manage it without throwing yourself at someone else."

"Is that your subtle way of calling me a slut?"

"No, I would never. You do that yourself. But I do hear stories you guys tell. I've heard stories about you."

Ouch. I haven't even been back that long and he's new to the school, and people are already talking about me again and he's already heard them. _Double ouch_. I wanted to yell at him that it was none of his business what I do, but the disappointment on his face made me falter.

While heading back to my dorm room, something broke inside of me. Blinking back the tears, I said, "Why is it wrong to . . . I don't know, have fun? I'm seventeen, you know. I should be able to enjoy it."

"You're seventeen, almost eighteen. In less than a year, someone's life will be in your hands. And that someone will most likely be Lissa's. If you had the fun you had tonight, you would be guarding more than her. But you could have ended up with a child to look after too. Do you want that? To risk Lissa's life because you had fun and ended up pregnant? I don't think so. I can tell how close you and her are." His voice still sounded firm, but there was gentleness there too. "If you were human or Moroi, you could have fun. You could do things other girls could."

"But you're saying I can't."

He glanced away, and his dark eyes went unfocused. He was thinking about something far away now. "When I was your age, I met a Moroi of the name to Ivan Zeklos. We ended up becoming real close friends, not like you and Lissa, but pretty close. When I graduated, he requested me as his guardian. I was the top student in my class and I always paid attention to everything. But in the end, . . . it wasn't enough. That's how it is in life. One slip, one distraction . . ." He sighed. "And it's too late."

A lump formed in my throat as I thought about one distraction costing Lissa her life. I couldn't live with it.

We were silent as we came closer to my door. I finally interrupted the silence as I said, "You hurt. Every day. Don't you? You miss him."

"It doesn't matter how I feel. They come first. Protecting them." I wondered then if Dimitri was lonely. I hardly ever saw him with other guardians. He was always by himself.

I wanted to say something, anything to make him happy, but as I was about to, he pushed open my door and shoved me in, telling me to go to bed.

I took one step in then turned back around and grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry," I whispered against his chest, damn he was tall, and he felt so good, and strong. How could he ever let anything happen to his charge?

He patted my hair, and moved some strands out of my face and put them behind my ear. I held him tighter to me, wanting him never to leave. He pushed my chin up, making me look him in his bright, brown eyes. "Can you promise me something?"

"Of course, anything."

"Promise to always look after Lissa, no matter what happens. She comes first."

"Of course." He leaned down some, making me think he was going to kiss me.

"And one more thing," he whispered.

"Yeah?" I breathed.

"Never let Jesse, or anyone else touch you like that again."

"Okay," I said as I pushed my lips to his.


	3. In Bed

_ "Okay," I said as I pushed my lips to his._

He kissed me back, but not for long. "Go in and go to bed," he said. "It's late."

"But," I started but he was already walking away. So I went into my room and headed for the bathroom. Damn ass Jesse. I hate him soo much. Thinking back on it, I started to remember what had all happened tonight. He fucking used _c__compulsion _on _me_, _compulsion_. That fucking asshole. I'm definitely going to get him back, one way or another. I stripped down, throwing everything in the laundry basket by the door. I turned on the shower and then went to the sink and brushed my teeth, and whole mouth, to get rid of Jesse while the water got hot. I hopped in the shower and scrubbed every inch of me before getting out.

By the time I got out, I felt much better. I went and turned out the lights, and when I was just about to crawl into bed, there was a soft knock on my door. I grumbled as I walked to the door, kicking something hard on the floor, and threw open the door, just to get thrown back on the bed. The person that entered kicked and locked the door shut, and then jumped on my bed, hovering above me.

I didn't know who it was, it was way too dark to tell, so I started kicking and throwing my fist in the air. But it no good because he had my hands held above my head, and my feet locked down by his. He caressed my cheek, removing hair from my face. "Shhh," was all he said as he kissed me passionately. It was definitely not Jesse, that much for sure. His kisses were fierce and slobby. These were soft and gently, made with love. I still tried to kick, not knowing who it was, but dang, his was a good kisser.

He loosened his grips and I was able to move one of my hands to his chest. _Dang! _It was so muscular, so _fine_. But I tossed that thought away and pushed him off me.

"What the fuck?"

"What have I said about that language?" I heard him say in a Russian accent. And that was all I needed to know who it was.

"That if I didn't watch it, you'd watch it for me," I laughed as he crawled back on top of me and kissed me hard. "And that's what I intended." I kissed him back, pulling him down to me. "Hold on," I said, making him pull away a bit. "What made you come back here?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every time I closed my eyes, all I saw was you in your black, lace bra and thong, and it drove me crazy. I just had to see you again tonight. You're just that beautiful that it hurts." He put a hand behind my neck and raised my neck up to him, bringing our lips together yet again. He slid his other hand down to my stomach and under my tank top. He pulled it above my head, barely breaking our kiss. This time I didn't have a bra on, so he saw more than what he saw earlier, or I guess he didn't since it was dark.

I then shoved his shirt aside, actually breaking our kiss since he decided he'd do it himself and he had to pull away from me. Then he decided to take off his pants so he wouldn't have to do it later. He picked me up and put me on the bed all the way, since when he pushed me on the bed when he charged in, I only landed on it half way.

He hovered above me again, kissing along my neck with his hands sliding at my sides by my breasts. I wanted his naked chest to be on mine, so I kicked my feet at his back and pushed him down on me, making him groan. I felt a hard object at my thigh and I moved my hand to find out what it was, but when I touched it, Dimitri groaned again against my mouth. I opened my eyes to see his dark eyes glistening even in the dark. I touched the object again, now knowing that it was his erection, making me feel stupid that I didn't know that already.

But as I touched it again, he grinded it into my thigh, making us both moan into each other's mouths. I so wanted to take his boxers off, but didn't know if he wanted them off.

As if he could read my mind, he jumped up and kicked his boxers off. He was back on me in less than a second. This time his erection was actually on my thigh, skin to skin. But I guess he thought there was still too much clothing in between us and he pulled my shorty shorts and thong off at the same time. He hovered over me again, his erection against my thigh, so close to my entrance, making me pant and want him so bad.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and pushed him on his back, making me on top. I sat on his lap, straddling him and making him moan. He moved both of his hands to my sides by my breasts and thumbed my nipples. Okay, so now it's the furthest I've gone with someone. I know, I know, I told Jesse _no _on the sex. But right now, _with this man_, I really wanted it. I pushed my head back and moaned as he kept rubbing my nipples. I felt him get harder, if that was possible, under me as I kept moaning with pleasure.

He flipped me back over on my back, grabbing a nipple in his mouth and sucking, making me moan some more. "Dimitri. . ." I moaned. He sucked on the other nipple as he rubbed the one he was working on, and pinched it, sending shivers through my body. "Dimitri. . ." I moaned again, this time louder.

He started kissing up to my neck when I flinched.

"What? Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"No, not you." I said, breathing heavily.

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing," I said as I tried to pull his lips back to mine, but he resisted. He reached over and turned on the lamp by my bed, making me close my eyes to the brightness.

"That . . . that boy. I'm totally going to hurt him now," he said angrily, starting to get up.

"No," I said, grabbing him. He looked at me like I was crazy. "I mean, at least not right now." I sat up and kissed him. "Please," I whined. "Not now."

"Fine. But tomorrow." He was about to turn the light back off as he moved his gaze down my body and stopped at my breast. "There too?" he said through shut teeth.

I looked down and saw what he was talking about. "I told him no. But he used ccompulsion on me. It didn't help that I had a drink or few a few hours before that. But now I'm clean," I rushed, thinking he wouldn't go any further now that I told him I was drinking earlier.

"He's really going to pay for this, you know that right?" I nodded, trying to make the angry look in his eyes go away. "I mean it. I can't stand that he did this to you."

"I know. I already said that he'd pay for it, but we'll leave that for tomorrow, I promise." I kissed him again and was glad when he kissed me back, leaving the lights on so we could see the look on each other's faces, and dropping the subject all together.

I reached around his neck, as he kissed my wounded neck softly. He slid a hand down to my thigh, finding me wet already, which made him chuckle. "Mmm," I purred as he rubbed my cunt. I bucked my hips at his touch, making me go crazy. He slid kisses all the way down my stomach and to my sex, with me running my nails up his back.

"He didn't do this to you did he?" he asked me as he looked up at me. I just shook my head as he licked my cunt. "Do you like it?" I moaned out a yes as I fisted the sheets and shut my eyes tight. He still rubbed my cunt as he slid his tongue in my hole, and moved it all around, making me go extremely crazy. "Mmm, Dimitri. . ." I moaned his name a third time, making him go faster and harder with his tongue. "Dimitri. . ." I moaned even louder. He sucked on my cunt, making my heart beat a million times a second, as he thrust two fingers in my sex, hitting my clit right away. I bucked my hips up to him at each thrust, pushing him in harder and finally sending me over the edge.

He sucked all my juice up and then kissed my cunt softly as my breathe slowed down a little. He kissed his way back up to my lips, letting me taste myself on him as he still rubbed my cunt, getting me wet again. "Dimitri. . " I whispered against his lips.

"Yeah?" he whispered as he nibbled my earlobe.

"I know I don't know you all that much. But ever since the first time I say you, like not long ago, I think I fell in love with you."

"Really?" he whispered in my ear real quiet I hardly heard him.

"Yeah. Can you believe it?"

"Yeah, I can. Because guess what?"

"What?" I moaned as he pinched my nipple again.

"I fill the same way." And at that he trust his shaft into my sex, making me moan out first in pain as he broke through me, then pleasure that I'd never felt before. I guess he thought it wasn't really my first time, because he picked up the pace real fast, actually hurting me a little.

I guess he looked at me then, 'cause he stopped and asked if I was okay. Did I really look like I was in that much pain?

"Yeah," I groaned. "Just hold on a minute." I wiggled under him, trying to get comfortable with him being in me. After a few minutes, the pain went away and pleasure took its place. "Much better," I said as I kicked my feet around his waist.

"Wait..." he said with a puzzled look on his face. "You _have _done this before, right?"

"Actually. . ." I looked up into his eyes, getting embarrassed, but knew he could handle the truth. "With Jesse a little bit ago was as far as I had gone, for the _first _time. And that can't even compare to this," I whispered as I slowly pushed him further into me, making me close my eyes and moan softly. He made me stop as everything registered in his mind.

"So, this is your first time?"

"Yeah," I whispered, filling way more embarrassed that he was more experienced than me and he was just now finding out.

"But what about what everyone says. . ."

"You actually believed those morons?"

"Well no. But I at least thought you had some experience, with the way you look and all."

"And what does that mean?"

"You're fucking gorgeous beyond anything in the world. I would have thought that some lucky guy had got to you."

"Well, no. I have more sense than that. And what happened to the talk earlier about all this?" I waved a hand down our bodies wrapped together.

"I'm not a Moroi," he grinned. "So there's no worry."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yeap, and one other thing; I love that I'm your first." He kissed me so hard that I completely forgot about everything and anything we were talking about. He started thrusting into me again, this time not as hard until I was completely ready.

A few minutes later I was breathing hard, ready to take on anything. He thrust into me faster now, but not much harder. Not even going all the way with his long, thick, enormous cock of his. I guess he thought that he'd hurt me.

"Harder!" I purred in his ear, biting his earlobe. He looked into my eyes, seeing the passion that I felt for him before pushing harder into me. And as he leaned and pushed harder, I dug my nails into his back, pulling him to me and moaning loud. "Harder!" I practically screamed.

He then pushed all the way in me, hitting my G spot right away a few times, sending shivers all the way through my entire body. He fisted the sheets right beside my head as he pumped harder and harder, making me fill like I was going to have bruises later, which I probably will, this is the furthest I've ever gone, which is all the way of course. And I'm glad it was with Dimitri.

I looked into his gleaming, brown eyes as I wrapped my legs around him and pushed him hard into me as I hit my climax. I saw the love in his eyes as I squeezed my walls around his hard penis before cuming, then I arched my back as he slid his arms to my back, pulling me up slightly as he still thrust into me, kissing along my chest. I moaned his name out loud as I climaxed again and again as he thrust hard into me while sucking my nipples.

Within a few minutes I thought I couldn't take it much longer. I hurt in so many places that I never thought I could. And I've been hurt everywhere, I'm a guardian who lives and loves to fight and get scars for it. It's only fun if I something in return, right?

But when I thought he had had enough also, he started thrusting faster and faster while pulling me to him and moaning my name, "Roza!" as he came in my sex, making me cum for like the fifth time tonight with him. And I thought I couldn't get any happier.

He slowly pulled out, making us both moan at the loss of each other. I was panting so hard that I thought I was going to pass out as Dimitri fell beside me and pulled me to his chest in his big, strong arms. He kissed me passionately, also out of breath.

"I love you Roza!" Dimitri said in my ear.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you too Dimitri!" I replied as I put a leg over him, instantly filling him get hard again…

_THE END_

**I hope you all liked it; it just came to me as I was writing my other story and got stuck. PLEASE REVIEW… the button is just below, just one click away, and then write something, anything. Just let me know if you liked it or not. Cuz I kind of have another idea for a story.**


	4. sequel  author's note

I know I said this story was over, which it is,  
>but I've got a lot of people who want another story,<br>a _sequel_, for when Dimitri kicks Jesse's ass.

So that's what I've been working on.

So stay in tuned with the sequel _**"Jesse Gets What's Coming"**_  
>I haven't put it up yet, I'm still working on it.<br>I don't think it's as good as this one was, but sequels aren't always better than the first.

But that's why I'm still working on it.  
>So stay in tuned, I'll try to finish it soon and get it up..<p> 


End file.
